Never go to Bed Angry
by gothraven89
Summary: AU: Tag to Hide Top Fade Out. WARNING Shassie pairing. This is just a little H/C because it looked like Lassie really did hurt Shawn's feelings near the end of the epi. PLEASE REVIEW AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything **Psych** and I am not making any profits off of this story. It all belongs to the **Steve Franks** and **USA network** and whatnot so, please don't sue and please don't be offended by the language or situations the characters find themselves in.

. Au tag to High Top Fade Out

Never Go to Bed Angry 

Chapter 1

.

Carlton Lassiter bit back a groan as he rubbed the back of his neck. The Head Detective of the SBPD was currently riding in one of the elevators of his apartment building after finally clocking out at the station. It had been a long day and an exceptionally hard one too. All the drama with Guster and his college buddies, the things with the drug bust going down, and of course Shawn Spencer himself had left Lassiter exhausted in every sense of what the word meant. A deep sigh escaped Lassiter's lips as the elevator eased to a smooth stop at the tenth floor. The door slid open with a soft chime and Lassiter stepped out. Feeling like he was running only on the barest of fumes the dark haired man all but dragged himself down the dimly lit hallway lined with light colored doors on either side of it. As he walked Lassiter reached into one of his pockets and fished out his apartment keys as he reached the door to his very own apartment.

He was just about to put the key into the lock on the door knob when he caught sight of the faint glow coming from the bottom of the door. It was the silent signal that there was someone already inside of his apartment. With a knowing feeling settling over him Lassiter put his keys back inside his pocket and simply gripped the door knob and turned it. The knob turned with the ease that came with being left unlocked. Lassiter opened the door and silently stepped inside his dimly lit apartment. Upon entering Lassiter saw that the source of the light was coming from the kitchen area. The light had been left on a dim setting that painted everything within range a pale gold hue. As he looked further into the kitchen area Lassiter's eyes came to rest on the marble island that stood at the center of the area. There resting on top of there rested a plate covered in shiny silver aluminum foil with the cutlery laid out beside it on a plain white napkin.

Someone had left out a late-night dinner for the Head Detective.

As he stared at the meal Lassiter felt a small, tell-tale twinge erupt inside his chest. Averting his eyes to the floor for a fleeting moment Lassiter toed off his shoes before looking back up and making his way to the kitchen area. He came to stand at the island and pulled the foil covered plate closer to him. With his face holding a quietly saddened expression Lassiter peeled away the foil to look at the plates contents. Grilled chicken breast with some brown rice, a hearty meal that had long since grown cold. With another deep sigh and feeling the twinge in his heart turn into full on guilt Lassiter picked up the plate and stepped over to the microwave.

About three minutes later found Lassiter sitting on one of the stools stationed at the island. He mechanically consumed fork-fulls of chicken and brown rice. He ate quickly and cleaned up after himself, leaving the plate and cutlery in the sink to be washed later in the morning. He turned the light off in the kitchen and padded off down the hallway towards his bedroom through the bluish darkness. As he walked Lassiter knew that he was going to find the person who had left out dinner for him would be waiting in the bedroom. When he reached the door at the very end of the hall, Lassiter felt this small irrational urge to turn back around and go sleep in the living room still dressed for work.

The off duty police detective quickly quashed the urge and opened the door to his bedroom as noiselessly as he could. As he eased his way into the room, Lassiter's eyes immediately went to his bed, which already held an occupant. Not taking his eyes off of this person laying in his bed with the sheets nearly covering then completely, Lassiter carefully walked over to the window by the wall adjacent to the bed. Standing in the dim light that came through the window, Lassiter began to divest himself of his clothing. A neck tie was the first article of clothing that haphazardly landed on the small leather chair that sat by the bedroom window. After it followed a dark suit jacket, a white button up shirt, a thin white undershirt, a pair of dress pants that matched the jacket, and finally a pair of rumpled black socks.

Lassiter didn't so much as spare a glance at the pile of clothes as he stepped over to the bed and wordlessly climbed in wearing only his boxers. The pale eyes man lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling, the sheet cool against his bare skin. He made no move towards the person who was laying beside him. Instead, for what seemed an eternity, Lassiter just laid there and breathed. Then with a deep sigh he finally spoke.

" Thanks for leaving dinner out for me Shawn." He said quietly as he finally turned his head and to the side and looked at his companion, who he knew was not asleep.

There was a soft sigh and then an equally soft voice sounded through the darkness of the bedroom and Shawn Spencer spoke without turning over to look at Lassiter.

" Don't mention it Carlton, I figure you should have some semblance of a good dinner despite what time you came home. It's no biggy."

Lassiter didn't need Shawn to turn over to know that the younger man was still smarting from all of the days caustic words and harrowing events. With a sigh Lassiter turned over completely onto his side and spoke.

" You're angry with me." He stated rather than asked.

" Well, you were an exceptionally mean jerk today. I think that warrants a little bit of animosity, don't you?" Asked Shawn sarcastically.

Lassiter felt himself deflate further at these words, but he knew he deserved them not the less. Not wanting to endure the distance between then for a second, Lassiter reached out towards Shawn and lightly rested his knuckles against the smooth curve where Shawn's neck met his shoulder. To Lassiter's silent relief Shawn did not outright reject his touch, but he didn't accept it all the way either. Lassiter felt Shawn stiffen up under the fingers he was resting against the younger man's soft skin. Not one to be deterred. Lassiter uncurled his fingers and gently gripped Shawn's shoulder as he spoke.

" I'm sorry Shawn, but you know I had to lay it on thick with everything that was involved in this case." He said firmly.

He felt Shawn tense up further under his hand and stay that way for several seconds before he slowly deflated and spoke.

" Yeah, I know, but did you have to lay it on _that_ thick? I mean, your crabby under normal circumstances but through this whole case you and Jules were complete asses to me and Gus. Hell, you left us handcuffed inside an interrogation room and had us scared and worried sick about Tony and June." Shawn paused here and turned over to face Lassiter to finish his list of grievances.

" That was all really uncool, but your parting shot was uncalled for. You know how I feel about that particular subject Carlton. What you said was real low, even for you." Said Shawn as he leveled angry and hurt filled eyes on Lassiter.

He pinned the older man under his severe gaze for several long moments before he shook his head and turned onto his back, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he spoke.

" Huh, just look at me. I am still so pissed off at you for all the crap you pulled, yet here I am laying with you in this bed. I love you so damn much I can't even go through a whole night without you." Said Shawn with his voice wavering just a little at the last few words he had spoken.

Though Shawn had spoken softly, they words reverberated through Carlton as though they had been yelled with full force. They made him feel like a complete and total heel, maybe even the biggest heel on the face of the Earth. Reigning in the emotions that were raging inside him, Lassiter edged across the bed closer to Shawn and spoke.

" I'm sorry Shawn. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said softly hoping that his apology would be accepted.

His hopes were dashed when Shawn spoke without taking his eyes off of the ceiling.

" It's really late Carlton, we should both get some sleep." He said quietly before he rolled over onto his side, showing his bare back to Lassiter.

" Alright Shawn." Said Lassiter before with a sad sigh he too turned away and laid on his side on the other end of the bed.

The minutes dragged on after that with neither man feeling sleep visiting them. The air was charged with emotions and unspoken words, nothing had bee resolved. As he lay there, Lassiter heard the soft shakiness of Shawn breath through the silence of his bedroom. He clenched his jaw to the point of pain as he felt several powerful emotions rise up inside him all at once. Feeling something inside him snap, the dark haired man jack-knifed into a sitting position and all but lunged at the bed's other occupant. Shawn let out a startled cry as he was forcibly yanked up off the bed and found himself all but crushed against a solid, familiar chest.

Shawn immediately went rigid and moved to try and break free from Lassiter, he was still angry and hurt after all. He stilled however when he felt the older man bury his face into the soft curve of his neck and tighten his already vice-like hold around him. Shawn knew he should say something, anything, but nothing came forth past his lips safe a soft gasp. Shawn felt his throat constrict painfully as his eyes began to sting. Shawn was wrapping his arms around Carlton before he could stop himself, squeezing the older man back with almost as much force. Nothing was said between them, the only sounds that filled he bedroom were the heavy breaths each man expelled. Shawn gasped softly as he felt warm lips kiss his naked shoulder and neck.

He knew what this was from the man who was all but squeezing him to death. This was a heartfelt apology that could not be put into words. An apology in pure and simple form. Shawn knew how bad Carlton was at simply saying what he felt. In this case actions proved to be a better method of conveying what he was feeling: love, guilt, and deep remorse.

With a shaky breath Shawn spoke.

" Everything you said... you were horrible." He said softly against Lassiter's dark hair.

" I know... Forgive me, please." Whispered Lassiter as he tightened his hold further.

" I will... You know I will." Said Shawn as he finally surrendered himself to the embrace and sank into Lassiter's arms.

" I love you too." Whispered Carlton against Shawn's skin.

" That's good to know." Whispered back Shawn as he began to lightly run his hand over Carlton's back.

For the better part of an eternity they simply stayed that way, clinging to each other and soothing the discontent of before. Then Shawn spoke.

" Let get some shut-eye Lassie, it'll be better when the sun comes up." He said as he drew away from Carlton so he could look him in the eye and smile at him.

Carlton returned the soft smile and nodded as he spoke.

" Yeah, it'll be better when the sun comes up." He all but whispered before he gently pushed Shawn back down onto the bed and settled half on top half beside him, not once letting go of the younger man. The two men relaxed against each other and let the warmth and peace wash over them; within minutes they were fast asleep.

They would greet the sun together when it came.


End file.
